The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual through any suitable communications media presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace. Because of the many communication technologies, many components cannot interact with each other. As new communication platforms become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed to optimize these emerging technologies.